


Сказка о спасении жизни

by Mari_Anna



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лейтенант отряда спасателей Матцумото Рангику пробирается сквозь джунгли…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о спасении жизни

Рики-Тики-Тави. Рангику чувствовала себя сейчас тем самым мангустом, прямо из сказки. В ее памяти всплывала тонкая книжечка с потертой обложкой и порванными страницами. Удивительно, что можно найти в заброшенных полуразвалившихся домах, если быть очень настойчивой в поисках еды и теплого угла. И хотя чтение не было коньком семилетней девчонки, одетой в порванную одежду, жмущуюся в угол и кутающуюся в кучу разного порванного тряпья, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить тепло, но Рангику все равно упорно разбирала текст слог за слогом всю ночь, чтобы не заснуть. Засыпать было нельзя. Холод давал о себе знать, и те, кто засыпал ночью – утром уже не просыпались. А Рангику хотела жить. Очень сильно и настойчиво. Ту зиму девчонка пережила и заодно ночь за ночью читала единственную книжку. Страницы с иллюстрациями были безжалостно вырваны и брошены на поддержание огня, но текст сказки она тронуть не решилась.  
  
В детстве Рангику мечтала о ком-то таком же смелом, сильном и, наверняка, очень теплом - у него же шерсть! - кто конечно же решит все проблемы, спасет и не укусит, когда будешь его гладить.  
  
Со временем ее представление о зверьке менялось: он ведь убил отца семейства, потом детей, взял любимого ребенка в заложники, убил и его, и мать. И все ради чего? Ради куска мяса и тяжелой руки хозяина на загривке?  
  
Пробираясь сквозь джунгли, лейтенант спасательного отряда Матцумото Рангику чувствовала себя этим самым зверем, не видящим альтернативы.  
  
Группа идиотов-туристов свернула с намеченного маршрута - больше острых впечатлений захотели! - и отправилась искать неприятности на свои пятые точки. Неприятности нашли двое из них – парочка так увлеклась, что совершенно не смотрела по сторонам, в итоге наткнувшись ни много ни мало на самую быструю и ядовитую змею на этой голубой планете – Шинсо.  
  
Как можно было не заметить белоснежную ленту семи сантиметров в диаметре и трех метров длины лейтенант Матцумото понимать отказывалась. Но итогом этой встречи стали два трупа, из-за чего переполошились все вышестоящие инстанции, и их – рейнджеров спасателей, отправили для «обеспечения безопасности уважаемым туристам с карманами полными денег», короче говоря, они должны были зачистить джунгли от всего более-менее опасного. В ответ на это один из ее сослуживцев предложил просто спалить все к чертовой бабулечке, потому что на многие сотни километров вокруг никто не мог рискнуть понюхать яркий цветочек и быть уверенным, что не получит струю ядовитой жидкости в ответ.  
  
Но начальство сказало надо, значит надо. Работу Рангику терять не собиралась, она все еще безумно хотела жить и верила, что своим упорством добьется всего, чего только пожелает. В конце концов, она когда-то хотела жить в тепле, кушать свежую вкусную еду и уметь и сметь себя защитить. У нее ведь получилось? Получилось. И останавливаться на этом она не желала.  
  
Поэтому в качестве предводителя двух десятков разной степени адекватности подчиненных она пробиралась сквозь заросли, мимоходом отправляя ребят парами для обследования соседних квадратов территории. Сама Рангику точно знала конечное место своего пути. Гнездо Шинсо она нашла два года назад, но тогда змей еще никого не убил, так что они разошлись с ним почти по-дружески: Рангику очень медленно отступала с поляны, облюбованной белым смертоносным змеем, а Шинсо, поднявшись в рост человека, внимательно наблюдал за ее маневром неспешно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, почти гипнотизируя плавностью движений. Через месяц Матцумото на собственном опыте узнала насколько быстрой может быть эта плавность. Тогда на нее напал ягуар. Невероятно красивое и настолько же опасное животное. Лейтенант только и успела выхватить нож, как кошка прыгнула и в полете порвала острыми как бритва когтями плечо. Руку прострелила боль и нож выпал из скрюченных пальцев – Рангику приготовилась умирать, когда белая молния сверкнула из-под ее ног и застыла где-то в области загривка хищника из семейства кошачьих. Все участники происшествия замерли и Рангику с удивлением опознала в молнии Шинсо. Змей как раз вытаскивал свои непропорционально длинные клыки из мускулистой шеи ягуара. Рангику, тогда младшего офицера спасательного отряда, передернуло от понимания того, что могут клыки, длинной около пяти сантиметров, сделать с плотью. Ягуар упал замертво, не долетев в прыжке какой-то десяток сантиметров до девушки, а Шинсо спокойно свернул рядом свое белоснежное тело в несколько колец и выжидательно устремил на Матцумото взгляд, как будто напоказ медленно складывая клыки внутрь пасти.  
  
А сейчас лейтенант шла на поляну у гнезда смертоносного змея, спасшего ей жизнь, чтобы выполнить свой долг.  
  
Замечательно.  
  
Просто волшебно.  
  
Но еще Рангику знала, что сделает всё необходимое для защиты людей, обеспечение безопасности которых легло на ее плечи. И в голове раз за разом проносились строчки из потрепанной книжки, и мангуст уже не казался такой сволочью. Ведь ему нужно было защитить то, что было ему дорого. И Рангику тоже сделает все от нее зависящее…  
  
Просто потому, что каким-то идиотам-туристам пришло в голову свернуть с проложенной тропы.  
  
Правда было одно отличие: к сожалению, у нее не было хозяина, у которого можно свернуться в клубок на коленях и мурлыкать, ожидая заслуженной ласки после выполнения неприятной работы.  
  
Те, кто говорят – кошки гуляют сами по себе, ничего не понимают. Кошка гуляет сама, когда знает, что есть место, где ее ждут, где приготовят кусочек вкусной рыбки, почешут за ушком и пройдутся длинным гладким движением вдоль спинки. Когда есть кто-то, для кого можно мурлыкать, за кого можно сражаться даже в самых безнадежным битвах, тогда свобода обретает смысл. А если тебя нигде не ждут, то гуляние превращается в бродяжничество. Она не гулящая кошка, она как была, так и осталась беспризорницей, с единственной драгоценностью – собственной жизнью.  
  
Мысли скоротали путь сквозь заросли зелени и Рангику замерла перед кустами окружающими поляну через время, показавшееся едва ли минутами вместо положенных по логике вещей двух часов.  
  
Кусты разошлись в стороны словно сами собой и в центре свободного пространства поднялся смертоносный змей. Казалось, Шинсо ждал, ждал именно ее – Матцумото Рангику. Они застыли друг напротив друга на долгое мгновение, и вдруг резко все пришло в движение. Бросок Шинсо был мгновенным и точным, собственно, как и удар ножа Рангику. Лейтенант удивленно смотрела, как падает белая лента, постепенно окрашиваясь алыми разводами. Почему то закружилась голова и, переведя взгляд вниз, Матцумото увидела две аккуратные красные точечки – прямо напротив сердца.  
  
Странно, яд Шинсо означает мгновенную смерть, а не галлюцинации. Так почему Рангику чувствует нежные руки, тонкие прохладные и длинные пальцы, перебирающие и приглаживающие ее мягкие волосы? Почему она чувствует себя так уютно, свернувшись на коленях хозяина? С чувством удовлетворения от хорошо выполненного задания, прямо как тот самым мангуст. Рики-Тики-Та…


End file.
